During the past two years the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) Program has been significantly improved with both NIH and commonwealth support. The CPRC's research infrastructure and environment, collaborative research program, animal care program and facilities, scientific and technical staff, research training programs, computer system and administrative support have all been greatly strengthened and increased. The major objectives are for the CPRC to achieve its full potential as a biomedical research facility for investigations on spontaneous diseases and conditions of aging monkeys and to maintain its leadership role in sociobiological studies of free-ranging macaques. In order to attain these goals, the CPRC is requesting five years of continued support at a significantly increased level of funding. The specific aims are to maintain the Center's three unique international research resources at Cayo Santiago, the Sabana Seca Field Station and CPRC Skeletal Collection and to provide funding assistance to the University of Puerto Rico so that the additional scientists necessary to compete effectively for research grants and contracts can be recruited, the intramural and collaborative research and training programs can be further strengthened, new technologies such as DNA fingerprinting can be applied to ongoing studies of diseases and behavior and AAALAC accreditation can be obtained. In addition to core support, funds are also requested for the CPRCs research program on behavioral biology, metabolic disorders (diabetes, obesity, hypertension), ophthalmologic pathology (macular degeneration), skeletal biology and pathology (arthritis and osteoporosis), aging and immunology. With the requested support the CPRC will improve its research effectiveness and can provide its staff, the University of Puerto Rico and the international scientific community with an unparalleled opportunity to investigate both the behavioral and biomedical facets of nonhuman primate biology.